I'm a Survivor
by LeeLeewatson1
Summary: This is a story About how Regina and Graham were Engaged until 'something hit her'. Dealing with years of regret and pain and abuse Regina Finds comfort in her high school sweet heart and Father of her son Henry. Robin soon falls in love with Regina and takes in his son and Regina's daughter. Everyone is normal. They were never in FL and Emma never had Henry Outlaw queen AU! Enjoy
1. HEr sons pain

I'm a Survivor

Regina was waiting outside of the school for Henry and her 4-year-old daughter Majesti. Henry started his first day of 5th grade and Majesti started preschool. Regina was leaning against the door waiting for the bell to ring so she could see her baby girl. She was used to Henry being gone but Majesti was always with her every moment of the day. Finally the bell rang and Henry came running out of the door.

"Mom can I go to Jason's tonight he is having a party."

" You have to ask Graham. Where is your sister?"

Just as she said that Majesti came out the door holding hands with Snow.

" MOMMY. I missed you SO

much." She ran towards her mom hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

"I missed you to baby. Did you have a good day with Snow?"

"Yep I colored and drawled and painted and played dress up and…." She paused. She motioned her mom to come closer. She put a hand up to her mom's ear. "I made someum for daddy."

"Oh you did?"

After that she helped Majesti get into her car seat. And drove off after 5 minutes she fell asleep. She looked at Henry who was sitting in the seat to her right.

" So how was your day?"

"Ok I guess." He said quickly and in a sarcastic tone

"What's up with you here lately you have been so rude to me."

" I'm mad at you."

"For what?"

" You promised me the very first time he hit you that we would leave when Majesti was born. Mom it's been 4 years and you are still with him. Is that all I mean to you."

"Henry. It's not just that simple. Your sister loves her dad. I can't just rip her from the life she got used to. That would devastate her."

Henry turned his head and looked to the window. Regina's fist clenched to the stirring wheel. She was fighting back the tears that were behind her eyes. She knew he was completely 100% right. She promised him that she would leave and she didn't.


	2. IT all started with a BANG

When they got home henry ran into the house and slammed the front door waking Graham up who was resting for his graveyard shift. Regina picked up her daughter and put her on her hip she grabbed her backpack and put it on her shoulder she bowed her head as she walked in the door. She wasn't surprised when she saw Graham standing in the living room looking at her with a very regularly mad face.

"Hi." Regina said in a very nervous tone. She leaned in to kiss him but he rejected it. " Go put our daughter in her room and shut the door." He pointed in the direction of the door. " Then your going to tell Henry that no matter what happens to stay in his room." He forcefully grabbed her face and pressed a force kiss upon her face. "Do you understand?" Regina was fighting the tears once again. She shook her head yes. After she shut JJ's door she took a deep breath and put her hand on henry's door handle. As she opened the door she saw Henry asleep. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead, she lifted the cover to his chin, and whispered in his ear " I Love You."

She walked out of the room with tears falling down her eyes. She knew as soon as henry slammed the door what was going to happen. As she walked down the stairs she wiped all the tears away knowing that Graham would be even more angry for her showing her weakness. She was about to walk in the kitchen when she felt a hand and on her shoulder.

" Where do you think you are going?" She turned around hesitantly. " I was try…." Before she could even finish her sentence she felt his fist to her jaw. She looked up at him with a gash on her chin and a red mark on her cheekbone witch was soon to be a bruise. " Why do you let him run around making loud noise while I am trying to sleep." She was yet again holding the tears in so he wouldn't yell and wake up her two children. " I didn't mean to. He ran in before I could tell him. Graham I'm sorry!" he grabbed her arm and force up off the ground. He stroked through her hair a few times and then grabbed a hand full of her hair. " DON'T do it again or this will look like Childs play. Now I'm going to Grannies to see Ruby ill be back in 20 minutes. You will have dinner ready and my daughter will be awake so I can take her for ice cream and NO henry cant go ANYWHERE." He gave her a sweet kiss that he gave her every time he hit her. This was the reason she broke her promise to Henry. As soon as the door shut her knees buckled and she broke down then she felt little arms around her neck.


	3. Your dad

"Are you otay mommy?" Majesti asked her mom in the most sincere tone. Regina grabbed her baby girl in her arms and hugged her tight. She put her chin on her daughter's head. "Yes baby mommy is fine." Majesti looked at the cut on her mom's chin. "You need a boo boo helper." Regina couldn't help but giggle at the fact that her daughter still called the doctor. She put a finger to her chin a saw how much blood was on her chin and lip. She couldn't freak out cause Majesti would cry. " JJ go wake up Henry and tell him to help you pack a bag and pack his own bag." She gave her mom a confused look. "Are we going somewhere?" Regina gave her daughter a slight nod. " Yep."

After Henry packed all his clothes and help his sister they all got in the car and drove for about 20 minutes until Regina stopped the car in front of an apartment.

" Mom Where are we?" Henry said questioning his mother about the strange building that he thinks looks familiar but he is not sure.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " We are at your dads house Henry." Henry turned his head sharply with big eyes. " My dad." He was confused because Graham had always told him that his father died. " I thought he was dead?" Regina opened her mouth like she was going to say something but she didn't know what to say when she saw the sad look in her son's eyes. " Stay in the car and if you see Graham hide." He shook his head. He was hurt but he knew his mom was even more hurt than him.

Regina got to his apartment door and knocked. She heard a voice inside say something but she couldn't make it out. She was indecisive. As she was bout to turn away the door opened and there he was. His eyes glowed with happiness.


	4. High schools sweert hearts

" Regina?"

" Hey." He ran towards her and gave her a big hug. She stayed in his embrace for about a minute then he pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

She spent about ten minutes explaining everything to him that has happened over the past 10 years.

" I….I…I have a son?"

" Yep he is ten. That's why my mom made me change high schools and… Brake up with you" she said that sentence with so much pain in her eyes it killed him to even look. So instead of seeing the pain in her eyes he grabbed her into his embrace and gave her a passionate kiss. After the kiss she smiled. " Do you want to go and meet your son?" he nodded with excitement.

**TEN YEARS AGO**

Regina was in her third year of high school and it was the best she was the most popular. She was the cheer captain, the fastest in track, the best dancer, she was homecoming queen and she was in every play. She had the best high school experience. Her boyfriend Robin was the quarterback of the senior football team. Their relationship was like any normal teenage relationship. The sneaking out of windows in the morning and sneaking in windows at night. Regina's mother was always working so they never got caught and her father well he never went into her room without knocking and letting her answer so he had time to hide. Towards the end of that school year Regina discovered she was pregnant. Robin got a scholarship to go to collage early so Regina didn't get the chance to tell him. It didn't really matter because Regina's mom Cora made her call Robin and tell him its over.

" Hello?" robin ask in a tired tone.

" Robin I…. I need to talk to you."

" Baby what is it are you ok."

" Its nothing but I have to brake up with you."

"Why?"

" Because I cant do this anymore."

That was the last thing she said Robin hung up after that.


	5. Night for a Princess

Regina just tucked henry and Majesti into bed. She walked out and as she did she bumped into Robin.

" I can sleep on the couch and you can take my room."

Instead of answering she just put one hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his cheek and she gave slow kisses. He could feel her breath as she kiss him. "No come with me I don't want to be alone."

The next morning Regina woke up in bed alone. She woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and the kids playing, but what made her most happy is that she woke up in Robin's bed with Robin's shirt on. She grabbed her yoga pants she was wearing before she 'Went to bed' and walked into the kitchen.

" Hey guys. What are you doing?"

" MOMMY"

Majesti ran as fast as she could to her mom.

"What are you doing baby?"

"Wewl we was makin you someum to eat in bed but you are not in bed anymore so I guess we are going to eat together."

"Sounds wonderful." Robin said with a big smirk on his face.

" Dad showed me how to make bacon. He said it is a manly food so a real man should know how to cook it."

"Really?"

They were in the middle of eating when Regina saw a look on her daughters face. She put her napkin down and walked to her daughter and picked her up. She walked to the other room and sat her on the bed shut the door and sat by her.

" What's wrong baby?" JJ hesitated for a moment. " I wanna go home and see daddy."

She looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. Regina knew it was coming but she didn't know it would be so soon. "Do you want to go see him." She shook her head yes. Regina walked back into the living room and picked up her cell phone and texted graham.

_Regina: hey ik u r mad but JJ wants to see you. And by me letting u c her don't think this is invitation for you to try and get back together with me cuz im done being you punching bag._

10 minutes later

_Graham: I totally understand that Regina but you have no reason to take my daughter from me._

_Regina: Ill b there in 5 minutes. She is not staying until I get something official saying I have to._

Regina explained everything to Robin.


	6. Facing her Evil

As they pulled up to the house Regina's fist tightened in Robin's hand. He noticed she was really tense so when they stopped in the drive way he turned to her and gave her a sweet kiss.

" Do you want me to go in with you?"

" Please!" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Robin got out of the car and picked JJ. Regina knocked on the door and to her surprise Ruby answered.

"Hey Graham the whore is here."

" Oh hell no your calling me a whore?"

"Yep and what are you gonna do about."

"All I got to say is I've been with 2 people him and Graham."

Graham walked to the door with his shirt off and told Ruby to leave.

" Daddy." Majesti ran towards him. " I missed you daddy I'm so so so happy to see you."

"Awwe baby I missed you to." He looked to Regina and Robin. "Come in."

" Mommy can I go to my room and get some toys to play with at Henry's daddy's"

" of course baby."

"So you Henry's father? I've heard some good things about you." Robin gave a little chuckle. "That's funny because I haven't heard one good thing about you." Graham looked at Regina. "Oh so my wife hasn't one good thing to say about me." Regina gave him a mad glare. " I'm not your wife."

"You were going to be next month but you know you decide to leave me for the guy who screwed you in high school and then left you for football." Regina's face reddened. When Robin saw that her face was red he got up. " At least I never hit her."

Just as Graham was about to say something Majesti came running down the stairs with her princess Dress and her favorite American Girl doll. "Okay mommy I'm done playing." Regina stood up went over to her daughter and picked her up. "When you get your act together you can see my daughter. Until then have fun screwing the biggest whore in the town."


	7. Just a Dream

hen they got home Henry was asleep and Majesti was asleep on Robin's back. After Regina tucked Majesti and Henry in She walked into the living room and sat next to Robin. He rapped his arm around her ribcage and pulled her close.

" Are you ok?" Robin said pulling a piece of her hair back behind her ears. She looked at him with tears falling from her eyes one after another. " She is so innocent and sweet I just don't want her to grow up with a man like him." She paused wiping her tears. "its all my fault." Robin grabbed her chin with his pointer and thumb lifting her face up. "It doesn't matter what happened in your past it's what the future will bring. He is the worst man I have ever met, but she has the most wonderful mommy in her life. As many bad things that you will ever do will never compare the horrible thing he has done to you. When she get older and you tell her why you aren't with her dad she will understand 100%."

She had no words at that point. All she could do was smile. She stared into his blue eyes. She did nothing but grab Robin's cheeks with her hands. She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. As they pulled away she had a big smile on her face. " I love you so much Robin and I don't ever want you to think that I don't. You have always known what to say to cheer me up. I am so happy you are in my life." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. " How about we just relax and watch movies for the rest of the night." Regina smiled and shook her head yes. They snuggled up close and wrapped a blanket around them. About an hour into the movie Regina fell asleep wrapped in Robin's arms with her back against his chest.


	8. Nightmares and His love

_Graham walked into the kitchen where Regina was getting dinner ready and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Where are the kids?" Regina turned around still in his arms. " JJ is with Emma playing at the station and Henry is at a friends spending the night. Why?" He didn't say anything he just took his lips to her neck kissing and adding in little bites. " Graham please not now I'm really tired and I need to fix dinner." She said pushing him away slightly and turning back around to finish the dinner when all of the sudden Regina felt Graham's hand wrapped in her hair pulling her to the ground. She grunted as she fell to the ground it wasn't until Graham ripped off her shirt that she started screaming._

Robin jumped when he heard Regina scream and jump off the couch. "Regina it's ok it was just a dream." Robin wrapped his arm around Regina and rocked her. Then he picked her up bridal style and brought her into their room. He sat her on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" She wiped the tears away. In a horse voice she began to speak. " I was in the kitchen and Graham wanted to you know and I said no and then he pulled me to the ground. And ripped off my shirt." Before she could finish she started balling her eyes out. Robin came up to her and hugged her tight. " It's ok now baby I'm here to protect you." She smiled " lets go to bed."


	9. Her suprise

Majesti ran into the room and gave her mom a hug. "MOMMY do you want to see your surprise?" Regina smiles and winks " I have a surprise to. May I go first?" JJ crosses her arms. "I bet ours is better." Regina pulls her face to her daughter's ear. After Regina lifted up JJ's eyes got real big she started jumping and dancing around. Robin shook his head. "What is the BIG surprise?" Regina walked up to Robin. " Close your eyes and hold out your hand." He did as he was told and held out his hands and closed his eyes tight until he felt something drop in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes. His jaw dropped along with Henry's. " Wow mom your pregnant?" Robin was looking in a disappointed kind of look. Regina saw right off what was going on. "JJ, Henry go in you guys room so I can talk to Robin." When the kids left the room Regina turned to Robin who was sitting on the couch taking in the news he just received. "Honey? What's wrong?" Regina was sitting on the coffee table looking into Robin's eyes. "I'm gonna be a terrible father." Regina moved his hands from his from his knees and sat on his lap while she settled in his embrace. She placed a kiss on his lips. " You are already a wonderful Father. I mean you did take in JJ and the first day Henry was already calling you dad. You make my kids and me so happy Robin they, we,…. I love you." He smiled " Henry JJ do you want to give mommy her present now?" The kids ran into the room.


	10. His suprise

He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring box and got down on his knees. A shocked look went over her face.

"Regina Mills. You said you were happy so will you make me happy and say yes?" Regina started crying tears of joy " Yes." As soon as he put the ring on the baby decided that whatever Regina ate that day that it didn't want it. She ran to the trashcan and there went her lunch. Robin walked to her and rubbed her back " I don't think the baby liked this." He gave her a smirk." "She doesn't like anything at this point in her life." Robin gave her a shocked look " she?" Regina smiled "I have a feeling. Call it Motherly instinct." " Why not call it Regina logic?" She smiled and gave him a kiss.

After Regina they all sat down for family movie night. It was JJ's turn to pick out the movie so they watched Barbie Swan Lake. Henry had to do his homework so he was more focused on that. When Robin got up to use the rest room after the movie was over he picked up JJ who was asleep in between Robin and Regina. When Robin came back into the living room Regina wasn't there then he heard her in the bathroom crying.

"Baby are you ok?" Regina looked up at him with tears in her eyes and with a horse voice she spoke. " It hurts there is nothing in my stomach and the baby keeps making me throw up but there is nothing but water in me." Robin hugged her " come on. Ill get Emma and Snow to watch the kids tonight while we go to the emergency room."

" But Robin we…" Robin picked her up before she could finish. "Look Regina don't argue with me. Your sick and I don't want you or the baby to be sick." "Robin I'm fine we." She was cut off " No Don't argue Regina."


	11. The pink diamond

Regina was sitting on the hospital bed playing with the ring in a nervous way. She was terrified to find out what was wrong with her. What did she do wrong. came into the room with a clipboard. " So what's' wrong is the baby ok?" Doctor whale smiled. " The baby is ok but you need to eat bigger meals and Get some more rest so for the next month you will need to be on bed rest no work no anything. You need to eat healthy food to. I'm glad you came in otherwise you could've lost the baby." Regina put her hand over her mouth and looked at Robin with a shocked face. " Do you guys have any questions?" Robin stood up " actually when will we be able to find out what we are having?" Dr whale smiled " in about a month. So Regina keep it easy don't do too much and the stress level needs to stay down." Robin shook hands with the doctor. After Dr whale left Robin turned to Regina and picked her up bridal style. "Sounds perfect right?" Robin stated. "What are you talking about?" "The bed rest." She smiled and hit his shoulder.

They got home where Emma was helping henry with his homework and where JJ was sitting on her lap coloring. Robin laid Regina down and walked to the other room. " So Robin did you do it? Which ring did you get?" He chuckled " I got her the one with the pink diamond."


	12. The big day

Regina was looking down at her perfectly round 5-month belly. She was wearing a long and loose wedding with a punk ribbon just above her stomach. She looked over to Emma and snow who were helping her with JJ's hair. Regina's father Henry came in the room. "Regina honey we are ready to begin." Regina looked over to JJ " Baby grab your flowers."

Regina was looking straight at the door separating her and her true love. As the doors slowly opened her father grabbed her arm. The veil was over her eyes hiding the tears of joy that were falling from her eyes. As she got to robin her dad lifted the veil and wiped the tears from her eyes. He gave her away and then the moment came.

" I believe you two have wrote your own vows?" the priest said. Robin shook his head yes and began. "Regina I knew the day you fell off the pyramid back in high school that you were special. I picked you up and drove you to the hospital making you laugh even though your broken leg was causing you a lot of pain. And today I wont to make you even happier. I will love you and my son and JJ and this one." He put his hand on her stomach. "I vow to protect you and love you from now on forever. Regina took a deep breath. " When I fount out in high school that I was pregnant I was terrified. I knew I was going to have to give up everything. Now I feel like giving up my teenage experience was the best thing I ever did. Going through all the abuse and torture I went through led me back to you. You gave me a home. I'm a survivor and I didn't realize it until now. I love you and I want to be a family." They looked to the priest. " I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Robin cupped Regina's face and slowly gave her passionate kisses. JJ saw he Regina's tears. "Mommy your not suppose to cry. Duh. It's a happy day not a sad one."

"Oh baby I'm not sad. These are my happy tears."

"Okay."

**At the Reception**

Regina was sitting on Robin's lap watching JJ and Henry dance. They were holding hands with their hands placed on the baby.

"4 months away." Regina said looking at Robin. "Yep." He smiled. She looked at him nervously " We need to start looking for houses."

"Well guess what I already fount one with 5 bed rooms a pool and a big back yard."

"I love you Robin."

"I love You to ."


	13. Moving in

The movers and Robin were carrying boxes while Regina was putting everything away. Robin walked into the kitchen where Regina was and wrapped his arms around her. Regina jumped at the contact.

"God Robin are you trying to scare the baby out of me two months before?"

"No but." He bent down and raised her shirt up " I can't wait to see my baby girl."

After he said that kissed her stomach.

"I'm going to pick up the kids from school do you want to stay here or do you want to go with me?"

" I'm going to stay her and I know no picking up boxes take it easy."

"Good I'm glad you understand because whale said that you are still very weak from your bed rest."

" I know. Love you." She said giving him a kiss. He smiled " love you to be right back."

About 5 minutes after robin left she heard a knock at the door. As she opened the door her heart dropped to her stomach. "Graham what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you and I'm leaving without you."

She turned to run away but before she could get far Graham grabbed her curly long hair and pulled her to him. " Graham let go!" Then her punched the back of her head. He pushed her to the ground and Regina let out a loud scream from pain. When she looked up Robin was fighting Graham. He grabbed a beer bottle that was on the counter and slammed it to Graham's head.

"Are you ok baby?"

Regina's arms were wrapped around her stomach. "No it hurts."

"Henry called the cops and took JJ to the browns."

Robin looked out the window to see the paramedics and Emma. He picked Regina up and she winched in pain.

When JJ came running from the neighbors she was curious "who did this to mommy?"

Henry looked up and saw Graham "JJ your daddy did it to mommy." She looked t her father and yelled. "I hate you daddy."

**AT THE ER**

Whale stopped Robin, as he was bout to walk back with the paramedics. "You can't go in there."

"But she is my wife." He screamed back

" We will take good care of her I promise."

**30 minutes later…**

" Mr. Locksley. You may see her now."

Robin jumped up and ran to her room. He walked into the room with tears falling from his eyes. She looked up "Baby why are you crying I'm fine the baby is fine."

He cupped her cheeks " I thought I lost you. He gave her a passion filled kiss.

Then Whale came in the room. "Wow. Regina you gave all of us quite the scare. You came very close to losing her. All I can say is you need lots of rest."

**AT HOME**

"Close your eyes."

" Robin what's going on?"

"You'll see Gina."

He opened the door. "Okay."

She opened her eyes to see the nursery done in hot pink with the name Dimonique painted in black with diamonds around it. "Do you like the name mommy her nickname will be diamond just like I'm JJ.

"I love it."


	14. BAby Dimonique

" Mommy is gunna love these apple pancakes." JJ, Robin and Henry were bringing Regina breakfast. Before they could get to the door Regina was standing at the door hunched over in pain.

"Honey are you ok?" Regina looked to Robin with an alert face. " Robin. The. Baby is coming." She was breathing heavily. "JJ go get the baby bag, Henry go get the pink suit case in your moms room."

Robin picked up Regina up bridal style and she let out a lite scream. " Robin it hurts."

" I know baby. It's from when we almost lost the baby. It will hurt but don't worry I will be right by your side." He turned to henry "Put the bags in the car and come back in lock the door and Grandma will be here soon."

"Ok dad. I love you mom."

AT THE ER

" Someone please help my wife she… her water. Baby." came up to them.

"Calm down robin. Nurse, take her to delivery."

About 5 minutes later Whale came in the room.

"How are you Regina?"

" I'm in so much pain and tired. I can't do this." Whale put his gloves on and checked how much longer. "Well you kind of have to Regina. Diamond is about 5 pushes away."

Robin took her hand.

" On my count 1…2…. push."

She clinched tightly to Robin's hand. She trough her head back and scream in pain. She pushed and pushed and pushed for about 3.5 minutes. As soon as Diamond's little feet were out Regina's head fell back and she was knocked out. When she woke up she said hi to henry and JJ and then at late night came into the room while Regina was asleep. " Robin can we speak out here please."

They walked out of the room. " I can garneted Regina will be going through postpartum fatigue. She will be very tired and sick for about a month at least as long as her stress level stays down."

"I understand."


	15. Fights

Chapter 15

Fights

Regina was sitting on her bed holding Dimonique when she heard the door open.

" Robin is that you."

He walked into the bedroom door. "Yep and I got you the best grilled cheese and fries in the whole town."

" Oh my gosh thank you." She grabbed the bag and Diamond started to lightly cry. "Baby," she smiled. " Can you put diamond in her bed and make her a bottle?"

" Of course."

As Robin walked out of the room Regina heard his phone go off. She looked at it and suddenly felt panic. Robin got a text from a girl named Jasmine saying: I need you a.s.a.p. We need to talk. She felt her stomach drop Regina didn't know what to do cry or just scream. Robin walked in.

" Honey what's wrong."

" Robin? Be truthful. Are you cheating on me?"

" No why would you think that. I love Regina and only you."

"Then who is Jasmine?"

" She is the girls archery coach."

" There is something that you are not telling me Robin." She saw the guilty look in his eyes.

" When you and I broke up she and I dated. I broke up with her and…"

" And? And what robin?" she was screaming because she was hurt she could still tell he was hesitating.

" The day before our wedding she kissed me. But it meant nothing."

She wanted to fall to the ground and cry. She ran passed him and went to the baby's room. She grabbed the baby bag and wrapped Diamond up in a blanket and walked to the car putting her in a car seat. Robin came running out of the house. When he got to her he gripped her arm. She became really tense thinking he would hit her.

"Robin let go. NOW!"

She got in the car and drove off.


	16. sorrow

Chapter 16

Sorrow

It was 12:00 am and Regina dropped diamond at her step-mom and fathers house so her and Robin could talk. She was driving back home and picked up her cell.

"Hello Regina is that you?"

"Yea I dropped the baby off so we could talk."

" Ok. I love you."

" I love you too."

She hung up the phone and looked up to see headlights from a drunk driver heading towards her. She turned the wheel as hard as her weak arms could. She slammed into a car from the front. Then the drunk driver slammed into the back of her car. Jolting her head back making it go forward hitting the stirring wheel with many pieces of broken Glass on it cutting her head. She was unconscious and blood was everywhere.

An hour had passed and no Regina. Robin started to become very scared. When the phone rang he immediately answered.

" Mr. Locksley I am calling bearing bad news. Your wife Regina was in a horrible car accident braking 3 ribs, her ankle, and she has many gashes and bruises. She is asleep now but she asked to see you right before she was asleep."

He sped to the ER. When he got to Regina's room a nurse stopped robin.

" Sir, I've known Regina since henry was born we were very close. We haven't really talked since high but when I went in there I cried I'm here for you if it gets to hard."

" Thank you but I'm fine."

He walked into the room slowly. When he got to the bed and saw Regina lying there so calm. He gripped her hand and doubled over onto the bed. She had a cut from the middle of her eyebrow to the outside part of her right eye and another from the top of her upper lip to the bottom of the lower lip. Regina fluttered her eyes open slowly. " Robin is… is that you?"

When he heard how weak she sounded he began to cry even more. " Baby I'm sorry this is all my fault. I should've protected you." He stopped talking and brought his hands to her cheeks. " I promise I will do a better job of protecting you." Regina attempted to lift herself up. " Why would you think this is your fault? This isn't really that bad few broken bones and some gashes. I've been through worse."

" I just…"

"Robin STOP! Stop beating yourself up over this. It was my fault for over reacting."


	17. Family brought closer

Chapter 17

A family brought closer

3 months later Regina was healed and happy. Robin's business was at the top of the game. So they were making a lot of money. Robin decided to take the family to Florida for a week. Regina was walking back to their beach house so she could out diamond down for a nap and Robin, JJ, and Henry were making sand castles. "Daddy can we go with mommy." She had been calling him that ever since diamond was born.

"Sure sweet-heart. Come on Henry we can play Call of duty and take a break from the hot sun."

They walked into the house and got everything ready with the game and they had pop-cycles. Regina came out of the bathroom with watery red eyes. "Regina did you just get sick are you ok?"

" Um honey can I talk to you."

"What's up?" They walked into the kitchen.

"Baby. I'm pregnant." He hugged her so tight and then gave her a passion filled kiss.

**Hey guys umm…. So my school gives us laptops to use and they are taking them all up on Friday but I swear I will finish the story there are 3 more chapters. Hope you enjoyed it . Review xoxoxo**


	18. on trial

Chapter 18

"On trail"

"Regina? Regina? Sweetheart." He was searching for until she came out of the bathroom. " That's it. Robin no more kids. I look like a whale."

" Gina you look like a beautiful 4 month pregnant woman. JJ Henry and Diamond are at my mom's. You ready because we need to be there in 30 minutes."

"No! I don't want to see him. What if I look at him and just freeze?"

"Baby calm down your going to have an anxiety attack."

Regina took a deep breath and kissed robin. " Okay I'm ready."

Regina and robin finally go there. 10 minutes into court Graham finaly came in hand cuffs and all. Regina's stomach tightened and so did her hand that was intertwined with robins. "Its okay baby."

The judge came in and began to talk.

" Mr. Woods it says here that you took very violent actions to Mrs. Locksley. Knowing that she was pregnant. Almost killing her now 6 month baby."

" I wanted my daughter back I wasn't focused on her child." The judge looked Regina. " How are you today Mrs. Locksley I see you are having another congrats."

"Thank you." Rubbed her little baby bump. " Mrs. Locksley could you please tell everyone what happened?"

" Well robin had left to pick up our son Henry and my daughter Majesti. About 5- 10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door then all I remember was graham punching the back of my head then he pushed me and I felt a agonizing pain in my stomach then I look up to see robin fighting him off. Then I was in the ambulance."

" Anything to say Mr. Woods."

"Nope."

" 40 years in prison for attempted murder."

Robin grabbed Regina and held her in his embrace. " Its all over Regina. All the pain is over."

**Hey guys and gals 2 more chapters I'm kind of sad their journey is almost over review what you think. No hateful comments.**


	19. my mother

Chapter 19

" My mother"

As Regina and robin were walking to the exit Regina looked up and saw someone she never wanted to see. Cora!

" Robin we need to leave. Now"

" Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Hello dear." Cora said approaching the couple.

" Hello mother. What are you doing here?"

" I came here to see my daughter and my new son-in-law fight out my to be son in law in court."

" Do you think this is a joke mom? Really I was 16 and he was 26 when we were engaged. Do you know what that is called? Rape. He abused me since the day Henry was born calling me a whore and a slut."

" Well darling the truth hurts."

Regina wasn't at all surprised at what her mother said. Robin tried his hardest not to say anything to Cora but it really was hard because Cora was so verbally abusive to Regina.

" She wasn't a slut we were in love. He is nothing but a douche bag that sleeps with younger girls. I am the best thing that happened to Regina. I saved her. She could've died and you would've felt like shit if she did because all those years you know you knew about all of that dumb ass shit happening to her. Your nothing but a useless piece of shit." Regina was so happy he said that because it was true. Cora walked away angry. Regina turned to robin . " I love you! So much robin."


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Regina was sitting on the couch in the living room to where she could see out of the window. Watching JJ henry and Diamond who is now one playing outside. Robin walked into the living room where Regina was holding there son Carter. "Hey baby" she turned to him with a smile on her face. " What are you smiling about?"

" Because I've never been so happy in my life robin I love you and this family so much. Thank you so much!"

**Hey people, thanks for sticking with me so long. Ik it was short review please xoxoxo. Ill be writing another OQ story soon**


End file.
